howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kf1229
Welcome Hello! I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User blog:Annabeth and Percy/A serious update of this wiki! If you need help getting started, check out our , Rules, and Manual of Style, which will be enforced, or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:P&F fan92 Hey... Hey. I was just leaving a message on someone's talk page so I can earn anothe badge (yh, so sad i know... ��☺️������) Anyway, I thought you wouldn't mind so I decided to leave it on your talk page... Hope you don't mind...�� EbsTheSavageOne (talk) 22:37, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Hello Yh! That would be a great idea! I just don't know how to add you as my friend... I do the badge thing and other things to keep my mind of the new season coming. It's actually working!��☺️ EbsTheSavageOne (talk) 07:47, January 31, 2017 (UTC) ... How do you add someone as your friend on this wiki? EbsTheSavageOne (talk) 17:48, January 31, 2017 (UTC) ☺️ Yh, Lol.Ok. ☺️ Sorry for answering late btw. Just came back from football practice cos it kinda far away... (actually late night axe throwing *cough* - haven't told my mum yet��) How come you didn't create the post? Are you too shy?�� Only joking!�� Just messing with you... EbsTheSavageOne (talk) 21:56, January 31, 2017 (UTC) �� Answering your questions... One by one...������ That would be a very good idea. But I don't know how to do i. Would you basically just write it in your bio or something?... I technically am but I just skim though it and look for any spelling mistakes of grammar mistakes ot add a little bit of extra info... Nothing too tedious. (Your too far away so I can't punch you����... Just joking!...) Ummmm... I don't have the desktop version���� (my mum doesn't want it downloaded on the computers/laptops so I have it on my iPad and iPhone...) Since I don't have this desktop version...ummmm... I was thinking...ummm... Maybe I could give you...ummmm... my password to change it? Please? (Do you have discord? If you do what's your discord tag number thing? I can send it thought there, I think I can trust you enough. If not I'd just change the password later or create a new account...)����☺️ I guess the times are different around here so when you send a message I'm probably sleeping... EbsTheSavageOne (talk) 07:50, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Heyyy�� Yh, OK... I guess that's what we'll have to do... I'll just check your bio first to see how you've done it.☺️ (Btw, have you read my bio yet? Wait, that's a stupid question... I guess you don't like to read...����). Oh Yh and you need to update your bio on the desktop version...☺️�� Well, Yh... The grammar and spelling thing... I sort of count it as 'revision', skimming through large extracts is a skill of mine that needs to be refined to make my English exams a bit easier...�� Ummmm, Yh for the profile thing, I see what you mean... My bio was there previosuly but I guess I'd just have to copy and paste it. For the discord thing, it's an app where you can just talk about things not related to httyd (cos you can't do it here...) so you just create an account and you can talk to people in your friends list... I have no one in my friends list as I don't know anyone's discord tag number...���� Well, I use my iPad for the user talk thing. I tried to look in the app but it doesn't have it. Why does it have to be different?�� I was actually sleeping... Lol. But I usually wake up at 6:50 here so not long after you usually send you messages.... Anyway, enjoy your day...����☺️�� EbsTheSavageOne (talk) 07:47, February 2, 2017 (UTC) ☺️ Well I'm a very shy person the first time I meet you and I'm also very emotional. I'll tell you somethings later but I need to go to sleep now...�� I wrote like a lot and then it got deleted so I'll write it all tomorrow if I remember. I'm actually annoyed cos I wrote lot and my hands were hurting. Oh well. Sorry to keep you waiting again...������☺️ EbsTheSavageOne (talk) 22:35, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Hey So sorry it took so long... I had to go to the A&E (Accident and Emergency) to get my hand checked as I had a massive cramp and it was proper swollen... Anyway. I have to type with my left hand on my iPad and it's taken ages...�� So yh, I spent the whole time travelling to school and back and at home re-typing what I remember...���� My patience is slightly limited (depending on who I am with i.e my older and only brother...) but I guess you get more patient as you grow older... If you ask my mum (but you won't cos you don't know her) she says I'm really caring (as I said before I'm extremely emotional and I cry for emotional things... Like in httyd 2. So when people are upset about something I cry with them and they're like "why are you crying? I'm the one who's meant to be crying!". So yh, I'm pretty emotional. Sometimes you need say something comforting but then again, most of the time it's better if you say nothing at all and just listen... I really hate it when people get upset because then I get upset... and then I cry. �� (when I started high school I became an SPA - Student Peer Advisor - which is basically helping kids with there problems if they don't want to talk to teachers and comforting them and other stuff like that... Tbh I actually enjoy helping others. Since I was little, I was very organised and I still have to keep my desk and pencil case and even school bag neat if not I get a bit stressed out (but I'm definitely not OCD I think). I'm definitely 100% sure I'm not a girly girl (wearing makeup and tight clothing... Ughh) but I'm not a tomboy either even though I love sports. The 'hardcore' bit comes when I'm mostly angry and I need to let off some steam. And it's also mostly to protect those I love like my brother (even though he's older than me) and my mum. My mum says I've been protective since I was little and that's one that I agree on I guess... Maybe a bit too protective...? Then there's the communication part like punching to say hello (not too hard) or when I'm happy like when Astrid punched hiccup in httyd 2 when he was telling her about what his dad said about becoming chief... I could tell you more but I feel like I'm getting another cramp in my left hand.�� I guess you have to see it to believe it... �� That's why I like Astrid so much (we have very similar personalities). She's like a best friend for me since I didn't want to be best friends anymore with my old best friends (they started wearing makeup and flirting with boys...��). Like you said before, I know I can rely on her...☺️ The thing that really gets me angry is when boys start flirting with me (wait... I think I'm gonna throw up��) so I need to go to drastic measures like what Astrid does to Snotlout... I can't lift them up and spin them around because they're all bigger and taller than me. I really wish I could though. So yh, I'm pretty much very similar to Astrid just we look different.... I had a best friend before that was exactly or pretty much like me and then she stared wearing makeup and flirting and doing wierd things (I honestly don't know what's wrong with girls nowadays. Seriously?!�� Can't they just enjoy life and relax and not try to grow old too quickly? Plus they mess up there face wearing makeup. I personally would like to enjoy my childhood... If I had a quiz on makeup I think you'd do way better than me by like a mile.... I don't have an older - or younger - sister to annoy me teaching me and my mum doesn't teach me cos I'd get annoyed����). I really can't write anymore... My hand's dying...�������� But yh like I said before, you'd have to see it to believe it I guess... (which you won't as we're so far away and I'm not allowed to go and meet someone I've never met before if you know what I mean). So, what are you like? In terms of your personality? Ok I'm nearly there, I can go for a bit longer cos I need to answer your other questions...☺️�� Well... Of course I read through our bio!�� I guess I'm not nerdy but not part of the cool kids; I'm a bit in between... I'm completely opposite to you, I'm very good at biology and literacy and rubbish at maths and physics...��. I used to play piano and I still have mine at home. We bought it from a second hand shop for £40 and it was actually 86 years old with the ebony and ivory keys on them (nowadays Ivory is not allowed). Oh yh, when everyone finds out my name, they start to sing the 'Ebony and Ivory' song����. I got to grade one and gave up because it took too much time off school. So now I learn from YouTube and memorise the songs I play cos I can't read at the same time as I play as it just gets me confused. But I memorise them so that I can play them to cheer me up when I'm upset... I always know when my piano needs the slightest tuning cos when I play a song I cringe at how bad the note is and it just ruins the song (I can't play the piano again until it gets tuned cos I couldn't bear having to hear the messed up note again). I don't sing amazing but I don't sing horrible either so I can sing along when I play the piano. Btw I don't know the names of the songs i sing and play I only remember when I'm actually sitting on the piano seat. What's your name? I have a first and a second name and a double barrel surname (that's what happens when you have a South American parent...��). Btw, I really think you should try the discord thing out, it'll be kinda cool....☺️���� I wish I could go there to Canada�� but I can't right now... When I do go I'll sneak into your house undercover in the night and login���������� NOT REALLY... (Wait.. I don't even know where you live. That does sound a bit creepy...��) What are you trying to say about my posts?!������ Only joking...���� Yh, sometimes it does get a bit boring if you ask me... Btw your wording is fine, I don't know what you are talking about, dw. To me you seem pretty intellectually advanced in literacy by the way that you write sometimes. But don't ask me for examples cos in terms of writing I'm very bad at remembering.. Apart from what I was going to write here and music. Do you say 12pm for 12 in the afternoon and 12am for 12 in the morning or the other way round? Cos in England they say it the first way I mentioned... Just wondering. Cos on a non school day I feel more pumped up and excited so I wake up like at 5 or 6 and make myself, my brother and mum a big breakfast. I love eating (I eat a lot and very quick - I once at a whole plate full of Spaghetti Bolognese in under 5 minutes!) but I burn it all off when I exercise and play sports so I don't get fat I suppose... (I actually don't think you used that many actually's tbh����☺️���� I'm very extremely sorry for writing so much. I know you don't like to read...��Please accept my sincere apologies���� EbsTheSavageOne (talk) 17:58, February 3, 2017 (UTC) �� Yh, it was really weird! We were playing capture the flag in P.E and someone was about to tag me so I ran as fast as I could to the safety area. But then I 'crashed' into the tall metal fence as I was trying too slow down (he didn't catch me btw). So I guess my right hand took most of the impact. Oh my goodness, it hurt so bad! It's less swollen today but I have to go back apparently....�� Yh, that's so true. THEY DON'T KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP! So then drastic measures are required...�� Well, I haven't turned against my old best friends, I just don't hang around with them anymore... I prefer to be alone than to hang around with them, but I'm not a loner.. I still hang around with other people but I'm never with a specific group. Well, now you know three people that cry easily....�� I actually do feel kinda jealous when Astrid sort of flops and things that hiccup does really well. Yh, that part really annoyed me! She was the one who saw the dragon trappers first anyway and yet hiccup was able to dodge it nicely... Anyway, are your parents originally from China or were you just born there? And also what others languages can you speak part from English? You can answer in the discord thing as I have already invited you to be my friend...�� EbsTheSavageOne (talk) 16:45, February 4, 2017 (UTC)